Love Fighter
by An Youngtae
Summary: Jangan pernah menyerah jika kau ingin mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai. Meskipun banyak... err... rintangan?. ChanBaek/BaekYeol couple. Shounen-ai/Boys Love/MxM. Fail humor. Mind to read and review?


**Love Fighter**

* * *

_ "Kau mau 'kan jadi pacarku?"_

_"HAAAAHH?!"_

_Saat kau menyukai seseorang, apa yang kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya? Merayunya? Memberinya hadiah? Membuat puisi romantis? Atau… __**Selalu membuatnya **__**marah**__?_

_Apalagi kau termasuk dalam daftar orang yang–menurutnya–"lemah"._

_Mau cari mati ya?_

* * *

_By:: Anita Lee Del Vongola_

_Rate:: K+_

_Genre:: Romance, (fail)Humor_

_Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), AU, OOC, Typo(s), Tsundere!Baekhyun._

_Cast:: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun_

_Main Pair:: ChanBaek/BaekYeol_

_Disclaimer:: I don't own them. They belong to God, their parent, and themselves._

* * *

"Baek~kie~~!"

_Buagh!_

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, atau kau akan menerima satu _hadiah spesial_ lagi dariku," ucap seorang _namja_ ber-_eye liner_ tebal sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal erat. Bukan, ERAT sekali.

"_Mi-mianhae… _Maafkan aku~!" _Namja_ di depannya menunduk berkali-kali seraya meminta maaf dari _namja_ yang dipanggilnya "Baekkie" tadi. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang sedang memegang bekas "tamparan" sang _namja_.

"Baik, kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi…" Perkataan _namja_ itu mengambang.

"T-tapi?" Keringat dingin keluar dengan lancar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, _kekeke… _kau akan menerima akibatnya," ucap sang _namja_ dengan sadis _plus_ seringai setannya. Mungkin bagi si _namja _tinggi–yang tadi memanggil _namja _"bernama" Baekkie itu, _namja_ di depannya ini sudah menjelma menjadi salah satu karakter baik-tapi-jahat(?) di komik yang dikoleksi salah satu _sunbae_-nya di sekolah.

_'God! Iblis dari Neraka!' _batinnya menjerit.

"Apa kau 'bilang'?" Lucu sekali, apa _namja_ ini juga punya kekuatan cenayang? _Who knows?_

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, _hehe_.." Tawa yang dipaksakan. Itu sudah basi, kau tahu?

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja, daripada mengurusi orang tak jelas sepertimu." Si _namja eye liner_ pergi, meninggalkan sang _namja _tinggi bak tiang listrik yang kini terdiam membatu.

_'Inikah rasanya patah hati?'_ batinnya bergolak.

Mengenaskan. Belum sempat dia menyatakan perasaannya, semua jadi hancur berkeping-keping. Malang sekali nasibmu, Nak.

_'Tidak! Aku tak boleh menyerah! Selama semangat masa mudaku belum habis, aku akan berusaha!'_

Dalam sekejap semua perasaan sedih, depresi, stress, dan hal-hal negatif penurun semangat menjauhinya. Semua itu diganti oleh kata-kata penuh semangat yang entah dikutipnya dari mana. Yang jelas, pemuda ini sudah terlalu banyak disuguhi _Manga _dan_ Anime_. Oh, betapa ia ingin menyalahkan _sunbae_-nya itu.

* * *

"Dasar! Kurasa, dia itu manusia paling tidak jelas di dunia!" _Namja _yang berperawakan cukup pendek–dan jangan lupakan soal _eye liner _miliknya–itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Siapa juga yang mau namanya diganti seenaknya? Tidak ada kan?

"Siapa yang mau dipanggil "Baekkie" kalau namaku bukan "Baekkie"! Seperti nama hewan peliharaan saja! Dasar Chanyeol-_pabbo_!" Rutukan _namja_ itu semakin menjadi dengan memberikan "imbuhan" di belakang nama _namja_ tinggi yang ditemuinya tadi. Ya, nama _namja_ tinggi itu adalah Chanyeol. Lengkapnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku juga punya nama tahu!" Belum selesai dengan semua protes miliknya, dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. Suara seseorang yang mengganggunya selama kurang lebih dua bulan ini.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" Suara itu lagi.

Pasti Chanyeol.

"_Mwo_? Chanyeol-_pabbo_?"

"A-aku cuma mau minta maaf!" Chanyeol membungkukkan dirinya, sekali lagi. Hitung-hitung juga untuk mengatur napasnya setelah berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, aku tak perlu permintaan maaf darimu. Kau tahu?" ucap Baekhyun. Ya, _namja_ itu bernama Baekhyun. Atau jika kau ingin tahu lengkapnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi.. aku masih merasa tak enak padamu…."

_Oh yeah_, pemuda ini mulai melancarkan serangan merajuknya. Dengan mata (_sok_)berkaca-kaca dan wajah (_sok_)memelas. _Ugh_… Kau seperti anak anjing di jalanan yang tak punya rumah, Park Chanyeol. _Sangat_ mirip.

"_Ara_, _ara_… Sebagai gantinya apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Ini!"

Chanyeol menyerahkan secarik kertas bergambar kembang api. Apa dia mau mengajak Baekhyun ke festival kembang api?

"Ini.. tiket ke festival kembang apikan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang tiket itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama. _Hey…_ bisa saja itu bukan tiketnya! Waspada. Ingat?

Terlebih terhadap _namja _tak jelas macam Chanyeol. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja iya! Aku menyisihkan uang jajanku selama dua minggu ini~ Terima _ne_? _Ne_? _Ne_? _Ne~_?" Serangan _puppy eyes_ Chanyeol semakin gencar. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas. Percuma saja jika dia menolak hari ini. Besok pasti Chanyeol juga akan menawarinya lagi. _Haah_.. terpaksa..

"Oke, aku ambil tiket ini. Kapan festival-nya diadakan?"

"Besok!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada ceria. _Oh_.. betapa berbunga-bunga hatinya kini.

Oke, lupakan kalimat yang terlalu _girly_ tadi.

"Jadi begitu.. Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin menyerahkan tiket ini kan?" Aura psikopat Baekhyun muncul lagi. Chanyeol merinding merasakan tanda-tanda kemarahan Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang, kau harus segera menyiapkan sebuah surat wasiat untuk keluargamu, temanmu, atau siapa pun itu. Karena bisa saja kau akan dijemput oleh dewa kematian dalam wujud seorang _namja _beberapa senti lebih pendek di hadapanmu.

Oke, waktunya kabur Park Chanyeol! _Fighting_!

"_Eeh_.._ Uuh_.._ Umm_.. Ya-yah.. Be-Begitulah.. _Annyeong!_"

_Wuush!_

Chanyeol telah pergi. Dalam sekejap ia telah menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun. Apa dia benar-benar menerapkan teknik-teknik dari _Manga_ yang disuguhkan _sunbae_-nya?

"Park Chanyeol _pabbo_!"

* * *

"_Che_! Apa-apaan si Chanyeol itu! Bukankah dia yang sudah membuat janji?! Kenapa sampai sekarang belum datang!"

_Namja_ itu merengut. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesal. Sangat kesal hingga terlihat ingin menghancurkan gunung sebesar _Fujiyama _yang ada di Jepang sana. _Err_.. Baik, itu terlalu _hiperbolis_. Pada intinya dia memang sedang kesal.

"Sial! Sampai kapan si bodoh itu membuatku menunggu?!"

"Baekhyun~!"

Rentetan derap kaki menuju ke arahnya. Ia melihat pemilik asal langkah kaki lebar itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu. SELAMA SATU JAM. Tolong **bold** juga pernyataan tadi.

_Buaagh!_

"_A-appo_! Sa-sakiiit…"

"Makanya, jangan membuat seseorang menunggu, _pabbo_!" Tangannya terkepal.

_Aah_.. bisakah kalian rasakan bagaimana pukulan telak di perut Chanyeol? Mau merasakannya? Mungkin…. Tidak. Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya.

Karena–tentunya–nyawa pasti lebih berharga.

"_Jeo-jeongmal mianhae..._" Sembari masih memegang perutnya–yang memang sangat sakit– setelah mendapat "hadiah spesial" dari _namja_ yang memiliki _trademark eye liner_ di depannya, ia meminta maaf.

_By the way_, terkadang Chanyeol penasaran. Berapa lama waktu yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk memakai _eye liner _itu?

…

Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kita kembali ke cerita.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Dasar tukang _ngaret_," ucap Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Sudah cukup ia dibuat menunggu. _Hey_… Apa kalian juga tahan kalau orang yang berjanji pada kalian malah yang terlambat? Itu menyebalkan tahu!

"La-lalu, kenapa kau sudah di sini? Bu-bukannya _festival_-nya baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi? Sekarang kan baru setengah enam…"

Masih memegang bekas "hadiah" Baekhyun dan meringis kesakitan, ia memberi penjelasan bagi "_couple_"-nya kali ini. Ingat, ia masih belum punya status yang diidamkannya.

"Di-Diam! _Kajja _kita pergi!" Baekhyun melengos. Berjalan melewati Chanyeol menuju arah tempat festival kembang api itu diadakan. Menundukkan wajahnya.

_Hoo_.. sepertinya dia malu, wajahnya memerah. Sayang, ia sedang menunduk saat ini.

"_H-Hey_! _Jamkkanman yo_! Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Chanyeol mengejar sang pujaan hatinya. Satu lagi hal yang harus dicatat dalam _note _ milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah tipe _Tsundere_ akut. Kesimpulannya, jangan membuat dia marah atau kau akan terima akibatnya.

Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa **tertarik** dan **SUKA** pada Baekhyun?!

* * *

**_Flashback 2 months ago…_**

_Di sana, di bangku taman sekolah. Seorang _namja_ yang tergolong tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMA–lupakan dulu salah satu _sunbae_ yang lebih tinggi darinya–tengah membiarkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tunggu, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu! Dia sedang melamun(?) atau merenung karena uang jajannya hilang. _Poor You_…_

_"_Haaahh_… Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi cacing di perutku? Lapaaaarr…" ucapnya sembari memegang perutnya yang keroncongan._

Ugh_… Memangnya dia kena penyakit cacingan? _Aah_… Lupakan! Jangan merusak _image _Park Chanyeol di saat seperti ini._

_"_Lapar…_" Masih saja mengeluh, _hm_?_

_"Ini!"_

Pluk!

_Sebungkus roti tiba-tiba jatuh di pangkuannya._

_"Eh?" Otaknya masih belum terkoneksi dengan baik._

_"Kau lapar kan? Itu! Kubelikan roti!" ucap seorang _namja_ sebaya di depannya. Ia sedang mengunyah roti bagiannya._

_"Hee?" Kau itu bodoh atau apa?_

_"_Hey_, kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak, sini! Kuambil lagi!" ucap _namja_ itu sembari merebut kembali roti yang tadi diberikannya._

_"AH! Tu-tunggu!"_

_"_Mwo_?! Bukannya kau tidak mau?" _Namja_ itu melihat ekspresi tak rela dari wajah _namja_ di depannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar. Menghela napas adalah hal yang ia lakukan berikutnya._

_"Ya sudahlah, ini!"_

_Kembali roti itu disodorkan. Wajah khas anak kecil yang baru diberi permen terpampang jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Bisa kau bayangkan, mata yang berkaca-kaca diikuti senyum lebar dan pipi yang sedikit memerah? Yah.. Setidaknya seperti itu… Setidaknya…_

Uuh_… Kurang lebih…_

_"_Go-gomawo!_" ucap Chanyeol setelah menerima roti itu kembali._

_"_Ne_, _ne_.. cepatlah makan! Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi bel masuk!" Namja itu memperingati Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah gigitan pertamanya. Tidak salah kan? _Toh_ mereka juga sekelas._

_"Ternyata Baekhyun-_ah_ baik juga~"_

_"Cepat habiskan rotimu atau kau akan kuberi 'hadiah' atas ucapanmu tadi, Park Chanyeol."_

_"_N-ne!_"_

_Paling tidak, kelakuan Chanyeol tadi sedikit membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Sedikit, kalian ingat kan? SE-DI-KIT. Jangan sampai kalian mengubahnya menjadi antonim kata itu, karena itu akan membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat tidak sesuai _image_-nya._

_Demikianlah, mari kita sudahi _Flashback_ yang membuat Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun._

Err_… Mungkin?_

**_Flashback OFF..._**

* * *

Oh ya, sampai mana kita tadi? _Aah_… Baekhyun pergi ya?

_Namja_ dengan tinggi sekitar 170 senti itu terus berjalan tak menghiraukan sosok _namja_ di sampingnya yang sedari tadi berbicara tentang entah-ia-tidak-tahu-apa-itu, karena ia memang tidak mendengarkan celotehan _namja_ itu. Sedari tadi. Ia s**erius.**

"Baekhyun-_ah_, nanti kau mau beli apa saja? Pasti aku belikan!"

"….." Tak ada jawaban. Sengaja tidak menjawab atau memang benar-benar tidak mendengarkan, siapa yang tahu?

"Baekhyun-_ah_?"

"….." Masih saja hening. Ayolah… jangan biarkan jalanan ini menjadi kuburan secara mendadak.

"_Heeeeyyy_~ Baekhyun-_ah_~" Chanyeol merengek. Lama-lama kelakuannya jadi mirip bayi.

"Iya, iya! Aku dengar! Kau bisa diam tidak _sih_?!" Setelah beberapa saat penuh keheningan, akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab juga! Itu keajaiban! Bagi Chanyeol tentunya.

"Kalau kau dengar, tadi aku bicara apa saja?"

Park Chanyeol, jangan memancing singa yang sedang marah. Kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana rasanya? Atau kau ini _masochist_?

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mau tahu."

Bersyukurlah kali ini Park Chanyeol, dia tidak marah padamu. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padamu.

"_Aigoo_… Kau jahat sekali Baekhyun-_ah_~"

"Biar saja."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun pergi mendahului Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya tetap dikejar oleh _namja _tinggi itu. Kenapa? Bukankah tujuan mereka sama?

Oke, untuk mempercepat perjalanan mereka yang–tentunya– hanya diisi kejar mengejar ala pasangan di film Bollywood, mari kita _skip_ adegan ini.

_Uuh… Can we continue this story?_

* * *

"Eh, itu bagus ya! Ayo ke sana!"

Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun mendengar ajakan–teriakan– dari Chanyeol yang membuatnya harus berlari untuk kesekian kalinya karena ulah Chanyeol yang terlalu kekanakan. Bayangkan saja, seorang _namja_–kelas 2 SMA–menarik-narik atau mungkin bisa kita bilang menyeret seorang _namja_ seumuran dengannya ke _stan_ penuh boneka lucu dan imut seperti boneka kelinci, kucing, dan hewan-hewan lucu sejenisnya–tidak termasuk buaya, tentu saja–dengan brutal. Seakan dia-lah yang berperan sebagai "_Uke_". Sepertinya dunia memang sudah "terbalik".

Tunggu, apa tadi Baekhyun berpikir "sebaliknya"? Bukankah itu berarti kalau sebenarnya…

Ia menggeleng cepat untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran gila yang hinggap di otaknya.

"_Hey_! Kau itu mau apa _sih_? Aku lelah tahu!" protes Baekhyun pada _namja_ di sampingnya yang masih memandangi boneka-boneka imut di depannya. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah dengan keiatan jalan-jalan mereka ini. Jalan-jalan? Ya. Siapa juga yang mau menganggap itu "kencan"? Ah ya, Chanyeol.

"Aku kan ingin membelikan Baekhyun boneka lucu itu... Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Chanyeol menatap wajah garang Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Entah dia yang terlalu polos dan tidak mengerti keadaan, atau Chanyeol memang "bodoh"?

"Tidak usah, _pabbo_! Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun sembari memutar tubuhnya, berencana untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Kembali ke kasurnya yang empuk dan tidur. Pekerjaan rumahnya? Itu mudah. Bangun pagi-pagi dan kerjakan tugas yang ada. Gampang kan?

"Eh?! _Jamkkanman yo, _Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Chanyeol kembali mengulang adegan di perjalanan tadi. Tidakkah ia lelah mengulang hal itu berkali-kali? Ataukah dia malah menikmatinya?

"Diam! Jangan kejar aku!" larang Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh, namun tidak melihat ke depan. Ya, ia masih melihat ke arah Chanyeol, berjaga-jaga kalau pemuda itu kembali mengejarnya.

"Ta-tapi-"

_Brukk!_

Baekhyun terjatuh. Ia tak melihat ada pria bertubuh besar dengan _fashion_ ala preman berdiri di depannya. Ataukah dia memang preman?

"_Hey_… Beraninya kau menabrakku," ucap pria itu dengan intonasi datar dan berat. Tatapannya tajam, raut wajahnya menyeramkan. Cocok sekali dengan deskripsi seorang preman, apalagi di saat-saat festival seperti ini.

"A-aah.. _Jo-joeseonghamnida_…." Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa menghadapi situasi seperti itu.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar sampai ia tahu ada seseorang yang menghalangi preman itu untuk menyerangnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol-_ah_?" Ya, Chanyeol-lah yang menghalangi pria itu agar tidak mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Baekhyun satu senti pun!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lantang.

_'Kupikir selama ini dia penakut, ternyata…'_ batin Baekhyun.

Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi pemberani dari Chanyeol. Mengingat Chanyeol memang orang yang penakut. Ia ingat saat Chanyeol dihadang salah satu geng tersangar di sekolah, dan pada akhirnya dia-lah yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol. Saat itu dia merasa bahwa seharusnya kepribadian mereka tertukar saja.

"Kalau begitu kau mau apa, _huh_?!" Pria berotot yang merupakan preman itu mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

"A-aku…."

"_Mworago_?!" Tatapan pria itu semakin mengintimidasi. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bergeming, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan semua rasa takutnya.

"A-a… AYO KABUR BAEKHYUN-_AH_!"

_Wuush!_

Sekali lagi. Chanyeol benar-benar memanfaatkan teknik yang ia baca dari _Manga _milik _sunbae_-nya. Sedangkan preman itu hanya menatap _cengo_ Chanyeol yang tengah kabur menggandeng Baekhyun.

…

Sebenarnya… siapa _sunbae _yang sudah mencekoki Chanyeol dengan hal-hal semacam itu?

* * *

"_Hosh.. hosh.. hosh…._"

Di atas bukit nan jauh–yang sebenarnya dekat, di tengah dinginnya udara malam, dan keringat yang menetes karena harus lari marathon malam-malam. Dua orang anak manusia sedang mendudukkan diri di bawah naungan pohon rindang nan besar. Mereka kelelahan. Tentu saja.

Siapa juga yang tidak lelah setelah berlari _huh_?!

"_Uhuk! Uhuk!_"

Salah satu dari mereka terbatuk. Mengundang reaksi kekhawatiran dari yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-_ah_? _Gwaenchana yo_?"

"Aku baik-ba- _uhuk!_ baik saja, Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun pada _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak!"

"Pasti iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Iya, iya, iya!"

"Tidak, ya tidak!"

_Fiuuuu~ DUAARRR!_

Sementara mereka berdua beradu mulut, tiba-tiba saja kembang api meluncur begitu saja di langit. Menampakkan pancaran cahaya berwarna-warni. Benar, festival kembang api. Menambah terang langit yang hanya berhiaskan bulan dan bintang-bintang. Sangat indah…

"_Yeppeuda…._" ucap Baekhyun setelah adu mulut antara dirinya dan Chanyeol terhenti karena suara kembang api tadi.

"Ya kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Baekhyun saat melihat pancaran-pancaran cahaya itu.

_'Kembang api itu_ _memang indah, tapi kau lebih indah,'_ batin Chanyeol. Diarahkannya kepalanya ke atas. Melihat obyek yang sama dengan apa yang saat ini tengah dilihat Baekhyun.

_'Apakah aku bisa memohon agar saat-saat seperti ini bisa terjadi lagi?'_

Ditutupnya kelopak mata itu. Menikmati semilir angin malam. Menikmati setiap detik yang sangat berharga untuknya. Kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, menoleh ke arah seseorang yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. Mendapati bahwa orang itu juga menoleh padanya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polos bak anak kecil.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Chanyeol menemukan ekspresi itu di wajah Baekhyun.

"_N-ne_?" jawab Chanyeol agak tergagap. Mungkin saja pipinya kini sudah agak memerah. Ia tahu itu.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Baekhyun sembari mengulum senyum di bibirnya.

Manis…

"_Cheo-cheonman_," balas Chanyeol. Yang benar saja, apa sekarang dia menjadi orang yang gagap? **Hanya** karena senyuman dan ekspresi dari Byun Baekhyun?

"_Err_… Baekhyun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"_Hn_? Memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sedangkan Chanyeol tetap diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat organik.

_'Ayolah, Park Chanyeol! Kau pasti bisa! _Mood_-nya sedang baik sekarang!'_

"I-itu… apa kau mau…"

"Mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun makin penasaran.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma…" Ucapan Chanyeol menjadi semakin terbata-bata.

"Ma? Mandi?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ma… Makan? Kau kan sudah makan di festival," ucap Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bu-bukan itu…" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya brutal(?).

"Lalu?"

"Ka-kau mau kan jadi… pe-pa-pe…"

Ayolah Park Chanyeol, kenapa penyakit gagap musimanmu itu tidak hilang juga?

"Pembantu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, "Maksudmu aku kau suruh jadi pembantumu begitu?!" lanjut Baekhyun yang kembali memasang ekspresi seram.

"_ANIYAAA_! Bukan itu!" seru Chanyeol sebelum salah paham itu berlanjut.

"Lalu apa?!" Baekhyun sudah hampir mencapai batas kesabarannya. Ditambah lagi dengan pemikirannya tadi. Ia bisa "menerkam" siapa saja saat ini.

"Kau mau kan jadi pacarku? _Namjachingu_-ku?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga!

"Baekhyun-_ah_?"

Hening.

_Krik.. krik.. krik.._

Marilah kita nikmati sejenak keheningan malam ini dengan alunan suara jangkrik.

_Krik.. krik.. krik.._

_Krik.. krik.._

_Krik.._

_Kri-_

"APAAAA?!"

Teriakan super keras dari Baekhyun memecah keheningan malam. Terlebih lagi, suara kembang api sudah tidak terdengar lagi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baek-Baekhyun-_ah_, kau bisa tenang dulu?" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan _namja_ di sampingnya. Yang baru saja terkena _shock_ mendadak karena ulah Chanyeol sendiri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang _huh_?!" sambar Baekhyun. Ia mengelus dadanya yang sedang bergerak naik turun karena napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"_Mi-mianhae…_"

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. _Umm.._ Ja-Jadi, yang kau katakan tadi serius?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi kakek-kakek pada usianya sekarang. Ia masih 17 tahun, demi Tuhan! Bayangkan saja, 17 tahun dan dia sudah tuli? Oh, bagaimana masa depannya nanti?

"_N-ne_, kau mau kan?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"_Err…_ Te-terserah padamu saja!" ucap Baekhyun sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi sifat _sok_ _cuek_ dan jual mahalnya kambuh. Entah sudah berapa kali dia dibuat seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Kalau kalian mau menghitung, kalian hitung saja berapa hari dalam waktu dua bulan terakhir. Mudah kan?

Kesimpulannya? Hampir **setiap hari**Baekhyun selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Betapa takdir begitu menyiksanya.

"Jadi? Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol untuk memperjelas jawaban Baekhyun.

"Me-menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Mau," ucap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang sedikit berdebu. Ia tak suka ada kotoran di pakaiannya. Bukan berarti dia orang yang _freak _dengan kebersihan.

"_Eeehh_? Kenapa pulang?" tanya Chanyeol agak kecewa.

"Aku ngantuk," jawab Baekhyun sebelum berjalan menuruni bukit. Chanyeol yang kecewa sekaligus bahagia hanya bisa duduk terdiam tanpa melakukan apa pun. Ia juga sadar kalau sekarang sudah larut, dan dia tidak bisa mencegah Baekhyun.

Tapi setidaknya dia kan bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang!

"AAH! Baekhyun-_ah_, tunggu!" ucapnya mendadak sambil menyusul Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kuantar pulang?"

"Terserah."

Di bawah naungan bintang-bintang. Dua insan itu berjalan. Beriringan. Menyatukan tangan mereka dalam sebuah gandengan tangan. Begitu erat. Tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

_Hangat…_

* * *

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam hingga tak mereka sadari mereka sudah berada di depan rumah salah satu dari mereka.

"_Ne.. _Sampai jumpa besok, Chanyeol-_ah_." Baekhyun membuka gerbang rumahnya. Namun sebelum gerbang itu terbuka, sebuah interupsi datang dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-_ah_." Dia memanggil.

"_Hn_?" Sang _namja_ yang lebih pendek menoleh.

_Cup!_

Dan kecupan di kening adalah hadiah yang diberikan dari sang _namjachingu_. Baekhyun diam terpaku.

"_Annyeong, _Baekhyunie~!"

Sang _namjachingu_ pergi. Kembali berlari seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

…

"PARK CHANYEOL _PABBOOO_!"

Dan malam itu diakhiri dengan teriakan kencang di daerah blok rumah Baekhyun.

* * *

_Jika kau memang mencintai seseorang…_

_Kejarlah._

_Jangan pernah menyerah.._

_Jika kau telah menemukan seseorang yang pantas untukmu…_

_Lindungilah ia._

_Sayangilah ia._

_Jangan pernah melepaskannya.._

_Karena ia adalah belahan dari jiwamu._

_Karena ia-lah takdir untukmu._

_Yang ditentukan…_

_Untuk bersamamu._

**_…::: FIN :::…_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ada yang merasa pernah membacanya? OwO *masang muka polos*

Kalau iya, memang benar, karena ini merupakan remake dari original fiction saya dengan couple straight (bisa readers cari di blog saya ^^ *promosi terselubung*) yang sudah saya ketik kurang lebih.. *pasang mode mikir* dua tahun? Tiga tahun yang lalu? Saya lupa.. ^^a *plak!*

Gaya penulisan yang saya gunakan di sini berbeda dengan biasanya kan? Itu karena waktu itu saya ingin mencoba genre baru, yaitu humor. Tapi sepertinya fail… *pundung di pojok ruangan*

Oh ya, cerita ini tidak ada unsur bashing. Just for fun, guys~ :3

Next, mind to give me a Review? Kritik dan saran diterima, asal saya mohon jangan Flame.. :)

**Sign,**

**SHUNie An-New**


End file.
